


when the stars stroked the sky at midnight

by xkylox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, eventual smut maybe i'm sorry i can't tell, kylo ren and ben solo are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: The man takes the professor's place, and she goes sit. His vicious eyes gaze at the students and no-one dares to move. Straightening himself, he smiles.“It’s with all the pleasure that I accept this challenge. Even though after devastating news, we cannot let this take us down. We need to keep our heads high and be our best selves. I wish you all a great year, and good luck.” And with just those words, he goes to his seat and the supper starts.Carolina hasn’t been able to process all that’s happening. His words make her sick to her stomach. Is that all he has to say? That's it? Just that? Very inspiring, really.Dead eyes on the food and the words keep repeating themselves in her head.Snoke is the new headmaster
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Almendra for helping me go through the chapter and make it better. <3

**C H A P T E R 1  
** **The Headmaster**

People chat around. Excited people, nervous people. People saying goodbye to their families, people alone. Sad people, happy people. A sea of people. Everyone but the only person the girl’s eyes are looking for. How hard can it be to find a six- and something-foot tall teenager with dark hair and a beautiful face?

Very hard apparently.

A groan escapes her lips, and she throws her head back. A deep sigh later and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started looking again for her best friend.

Her eyes cross with a pair of eyes alike the ones she’s seeking for. Halfway through a smile, she notices the deep frown in the pair of eyes she finds in the crowd, meaning they don’t belong to the person that she longs to find. Moving her gaze away from the guy ahead her, the same one she almost caught herself walking to as a mistake, she turns to the train. People are already at the window waving. 

Another groan, and she gets inside the train, pushing through teenagers who excitedly try to mirror her actions. In slow steps, the silver-haired walks, eyeing inside the compartments.

After checking three cabins, there’s still no sign of the boy. The annoyance growing inside the pit of her stomach is starting to itch as the voices around her seem to get louder. As much as she would like to mute the voices around her, she can’t help herself from catching up with the latest scandal. Hell, school hasn’t started and the train hasn’t departed yet and there’s already some whispering floating around.

The first scandal caught being that Finn and Poe had broken up over the summer. The loud gasps over the topic made a chuckle escape her throat. The information circling around is completely fake news, those two are inseparable. So, it really is hilarious to think that. Even more hilarious is the next thing she hears as she keeps walking. The poor girl even has the effort not to burst into chuckles at the girls gossiping about Kylo Ren having a girlfriend. The effort not to laugh hurt in her stomach as she bites down on her bottom lip to not make a sound. Laughing right in front of the girls would seem rude. Although, all that want and need to laugh at the thought of Kylo Ren, the most grumpy, moody and antisocial person of the entire school, having a girlfriend soon disappears as her ears catch the next gossip.

"I'm telling you, the headmaster died and there's a new one." A boy whispers, but not low enough because she catches it perfectly, word by word, making her heart slow down for a minute and her breathing picks up. "I'm not lying, my dad works in the Ministry of Magic and I heard him talking." Not wanting to listen to another word, she keeps going. Her mind is racing as she tries to erase the thought of it.

If it was true… Everything would change. Her mind starts running wild at lightspeed with not so wanted thoughts that she doesn't even have time to grasp. Her eyes look around as she keeps walking and looking for her friend but barely being able to focus on what's ahead.

For much it feels like an eternity as the girl falls into the rabbit hole of dark thoughts, they soon disappear when her chocolate almond eyes fall on the boy she's been looking for.

Head completely empty, with a smile on her face and her eyes shining, she slides open the cabin door.

"Hey handsome." She grins as his eyes leave the book to find hers. "Missed me?"

His expression sober as he closes the book. He knows he won't be able to read anymore. "I saw you yesterday, C."

Without losing her smile, she closes the door and sits down beside him. "I know, _Ben._ " Laying her head on his lap, she looks at him. "So, how was summer?"

His sober expression doesn't loosen up. "Seriously?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend who plays with his fingers. "You know the answer for that."

"Do I, Ben?" Mirroring him, she raises an eyebrow as well.

"You do, _Carolina._ " This makes her teasing grin vanish and her eyebrows flop down in a frown. That is a no. He knows. But if C can tease him, he can tease back a little bit too.

"No!" The girl almost sits up to face him straight, but she is simply too lazy for that, so she just keeps facing him from his lap. "Not you too. It's enough having your brother calling me that."

"Oh right, I forgot. My brother is the only one who's allowed to call you by your name." Ben tried to fake an offended mixed with hurt tone, but she just knows him way too well.

"He isn’t." C glares. "But he's an asshole and does it on purpose because _I hate it_." Explaining clearly, she gains a chuckle from Ben, but her expression doesn't budge much. "Anyways let's not talk about your brother. I already saw him and it ruined my first day." The little pout on her pink lips gets another chuckle from him, and his left hand goes to her hair.

"Well, you saw him during the whole summer and it's kind of inevitable to see him today as well." His soft hand caresses her hair, playing with the ends.

"Yeah, keep reminding me he's your brother and if I want to be with you during the summer, that means being in the same house as him." Arms crossed, and she huffs. "He's always spoiling all the fun with his bad mood."

"He's a pain in the ass, I know."

"Why does your mom keep insisting for him to hang out with us? I'm sorry Mrs. Solo, with all due respect, but I don't want your son near me."

Ben could feel her frustration growing inside her chest, making itself noticed in her words. His hand kept caressing her head, a silent way to make her relax. In all honesty, he never understood much how his brother gets on her nerves so easily. His name or person just needs to be mentioned and she’s ready to rant how much he annoys her.

“She tries.” Another chuckle, and Carolina closes her eyes, the feeling of his hand soothing and relaxing.

“I feel bad for your mother, having a son like him.”

Ben is ready to change the subject, but before he can even think of anything, his attention gets caught by someone opening the cabin’s door.

A smiling Rose Tico enters, closing the door behind her. “Hi guys.” The two friends smile at her, greeting her. C with less enthusiasm than Ben, but that’s not new. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The worry in her eyes is noticeable as she sits down on the seat across from them.

Laying on her side, with her head always on Ben’s lap, C looks at Rose with a smile. “You are not.” She chuckles. “How was France?”

“It was nice. The Eiffel Tower is still in the same place as last year.” The three share a laugh. “And how was you guys summer?”

Carolina opens her mouth, but Ben doesn’t give her a change, starting talking right away. “C spent the three months in my house like the intruder she is.” The boy’s statement got a scoff from the said girl and a chuckle from Rose.

“You should feel blessed by my presence and happy I want to hang out with you.” Another scoff escapes her lips and Rose chuckles a bunch more.

“No C, you’re just a pain in the ass.”

Rose cracks into a fist of giggles, making Ben laugh too as they both look at their friend’s expression.

“This is bullying.” She says, looking up at him, who just looks back, a goofy smile on his lips. “You’re supposed to love me, not bully me.”

“Oh, believe me, I do love you.”

“I see you both had a fun summer.” Rose comments. “I also like your new hair C, it suits you.” Her smile made and compliment made Carolina’s smile grow bigger.

“Thanks.” She chuckles. “Ben dyed it.”

“Oh really? Then I'm surprised you’re not bald right now.”

“You and I both!”

The girls’ laughs make Ben scoff, but soon he joins in the laughter.

This is how the three friends spend their trip back to Hogwarts. Smiling, laughing and sharing summer break adventures.

The heavy feeling in Carolina’s chest has disappeared as the train meanders through. That sound of her friends' voices making the memory of the whispers saying the headmaster’s dead fade within other thoughts. Everything feels right. Nothing can ruin her sixth year in Hogwarts.

It’s a new year, and Carolina promised herself that she wouldn’t let what happened last year happen. Ever again. It cost her a toll and she’s not willing to lose everything. The scare last year was enough.

New mindset, new hair. Nothing can go wrong. And for sure it wouldn’t be a bad told rumour to set her off edge.

But of course, happiness doesn’t last long. It never does to Carolina. The universe has always something to just ruin even her small moments of happiness, where she just enjoys a bit of what life offered her.

Once the train arrives at Hogsmeade station and the three friends wait for their carriage to take them to the castle, the presence of certain individuals is quick to make the girl’s smile disappear off her lips.

Kylo Ren and his little gang. Beside the leader, stands Armitage Hux, also known as Ren’s shadow, and beside him, hanging onto his arm as if her life depended on it, is his girlfriend. C has no idea what the girl's name is, after six years in school she’s not even sure if she has ever heard her voice. Maybe the poor girl is even mute. Not that it matters anyways, but the only thing she knows, is that wherever Hux is, the girl is attached to his arm. And for last, behind the three, is Phasma Collins. In Carolina’s humble opinion, she’s the best one of the group, or at least, she’s not as much of an asshole as the other two.

The little gang passes by and the girl starts boiling inside with Ren’s glare and teasing smile. She hates him with passion, and the feelings are mutual from the boy. They have both been very vocal with the feeling they have towards one another since their very first day in Hogwarts.

Ben notices her change of demeanour and quickly wraps an arm around her arms, his fingers caressing her arm in a soothing manner. “Come on now, ignore him.” He whispers and she only nods. “Let’s go.”

And they go. The three friends hop in a carriage and after a not so long ride, they go separate ways, to get ready for the Start-of-Term Feast.

During all this process, the girl tried her best to keep her mind clean. There was always an anxiety lingering around. Carolina never really understood the clutching on her chest that appeared every year before the big dinner. But it happened, every time.

Quick steps and pushing all thoughts to the very back of her head, C walks to the Great Heart and joins Ben and Rose.

Restless eyes gaze around the long room, looking for a distraction, something to relieve this breath-taking sensation. Nothing seems to catch her eye long enough to secure her attention for more than half a second.

Of course, the girl’s distress does not come unnoticed by the boy sitting beside her. The constant bouncing of her leg concerning.

“What is happening?” He looks down at her, her own eyes keeping to move around. No answer, the bounce increases and her breathing gets heavier. His hand rests on her knee, trying to stop her leg from anxiously bouncing.

Then something catches her attention. The Gryffindor boy who told that said rumour to his friends. The _“headmaster is dead”_ rumour. The rumour that knocked the air out of her lungs.

Her eyes never leave the boy and Ben keeps trying to get her attention. Something is not right. The sorting ceremony was supposed to have started by now, and it hasn’t.

And when it finally begins, the new students sitting in the respective houses they have been sorted in, Carolina’s anxiety doesn’t seem to leave her chest.

The last student is sorted, him going to the Ravenclaw table and all his new piers clap happily.

Brown eyes stare firmly to the central seat on the teacher’s long table. The big chair is empty. Something is not right.

It finally confirms something is not right when Professor Oragana goes to where the headmaster was supposed to go. A sound goes off, catching the attention of almost every student.

“Attention please.” The woman’s voice is strong and everyone goes quiet. “It’s with heartbreak and sorrow that I’ll bring you this horrifying news.” Professor Oragana shifts on her spot, and even though she’s trying to keep a sober and emotionless expression, she's fails completely, bringing even more concern. “Professor Blank has passed away.” Gasps are loud as the whispering start running throughout the Great Hall and the Professor shuts the students with a movement of her hands. “To continue his legacy and keep the order, Professor Snoke will take his place.”

Everything just falls before C’s eyes. Her breathing picks up at the back of her throat, chest once again heavy like a ton of bricks and her head dizzy.

The Great Hall goes still. You could hear if a needle dropped on the floor. Until the loud sound of the doors opening brutally echoes throughout the room and every pair of eyes fall on the figure by the door. Snoke.

His tall and slim figure has a strange presence. The air feels sharp as he walks down the hall to where Professor Organa is standing. Arrogance is settled on his face and the twisted smirk on his thin lips makes any stomach knot and turn around.

The man takes the professor's place, and she goes sit. His vicious eyes gaze at the students and no-one dares to move. Straightening himself, he smiles.

“It’s with all the pleasure that I accept this challenge. Even though after devastating news, we cannot let this take us down. We need to keep our heads high and be our best selves. I wish you all a great year, and good luck.” And with just those words, he goes to his seat and the supper starts.

Carolina hasn’t been able to process all that’s happening. His words make her sick to her stomach. Is that all he has to say? That's it? Just that? Very inspiring, really.

Dead eyes on the food and the words keep repeating themselves in her head.

Snoke is the new headmaster. That’s almost even worse than saying Palpatine has returned. Why is this happening? Why him? Why not Professor Oragana? Why did they go for Snoke?

This means everything but good news and Carolina already knows big changes are yet to come. A tyrant like Snoke wouldn't just go by what Professor Blank has done until now.

“You might want to eat before the food gets cold.” Ben comments, watching her not moving a muscle, her food untouched.

“Why Snoke?” That’s what comes out of her mouth. Ben’s and Rose’s eyes on her and a big silence among the three is settled. Rose doesn’t say anything, cause in fact, she doesn't even know what to say, so Ben is the one to speak up.

“I do not know.” That’s all that he says, sending her into rant mode. The poor girl has so many thoughts, feelings and emotions bottled up in her chest toward this matter that she can’t even process half of it.

“From all the people Ben! They had to bring Snoke into the school? A death eater? The one who has been rumoured to have ties to Palpatine and Vader? What happens next year? Palpatine returns and tries to destroy everything?” At this point it starts being hard to breathe, so she has to pause her discourse. Ben gazes over her with concern shining in his eyes, this whole headmaster thing it’s taking a toll on her and it has barely passed half an hour since the man’s speech.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” He says calmly, bringing her closer to him in a tight embrace and trying to calm the girl down. “Nothing is going to happen; you're just jumping into nonsensical conclusions.”

The look in the girl’s face says everything. Even Rose who has maintained quiet during the whole scene notices and knows what that expression means. Carolina is ready to fight Ben Solo on this.

“Nonsensical conclusions?” Her tone showed how she was offended with _his conclusions_ about her concerns on the school’s future. “When we are all dead, I’ll be there to say _I told you so_ with the biggest smug face I’ll find.” She moved away from him, pushing his warm arms and welcoming embrace away from her. “If you excuse me.” The girl gets up from her seat beside him, his eyes following her movements.

“Where are you going?” He asks.

“Restroom.”

“You didn’t even touch your food!” As the words leave his mouth, she turns around, ready to leave.

“Lost my appetite.” Carolina walks away, rushing steps, but still being able to catch Rose’s words in her ears. _Give her time._ The petite girl said.

The thoughts rushed inside the silver-head’s mind, but no image appeared. No sound, no nothing. Even though she felt her head is about to explode, her mind feels empty, her whole body heavy.

Making it to the bathroom, the lost girl splashes her face with some water to cool down the rage towards Ben aggravating in her chest for dismissing her concerns. Although, she understands. She knows why he tried to shrug it off, because if he doesn’t do it for her, she won’t do it herself, trying to figure out everything. Snoop around where she shouldn’t, getting in trouble because her mind overthinks too much.

She promised herself this year would be different, but now she just knows it will be exactly the same, just because she can’t stay put in her place.

When she was younger, her curiosity always got the best of her, but now it goes beyond curiosity of knowing what the grown-ups are up to when their behaviour seems too sketchy.

Her eyes stare back at her in the mirror. She doesn't look too bad and for once, her uniform is impeccable. The knot of her yellow tie is in place and her robe is not falling off her shoulder like always.

“You’re going to do it again, won’t you?” She asks herself out loud. She most likely will. Not even her can stop herself. It has always been bigger than her.

Another splash of water in her face and another look in the mirror. A sigh escaping her lips and she leaves the restroom. There’s nothing she can do, _for now._

Her breathing has calmed down and her thoughts are quieter now. _That’s better,_ she thought to herself.

Although, she can’t have a bit of peace and quiet within herself, can she? No, she can’t and Carolina gets a hold of that when she hears a voice calling out her name. The last voice she wanted to hear tonight.

C feels like screaming in that moment. Why now? From all the time in the world, all the other days she’ll be stuck here, why now? Right fucking now, Kylo Ren is calling out her name.

“Nills.” She turned on her heels, facing him as he has the stupidest shit eating grin she has ever seen on his stupid dumb face.

“Ren.” Her tone is dead and sober. A bored expression tracing her features.

“Ready to see your house losing another year?”

“That’s all you can think about, right?” In cautious steps, she gets closer to him. “How my house is going to lose. And how your house might have a chance this year due the new headmaster.”

“Slytherin won last year.” He says with a shrug.

“Yeah, after losing four years in a row to Gryffindor.”

“Doesn’t matter, at least we won, unlike your cheap house.”

“Damn, you really care about this with a passion, don’t you?” She nodded. “Wow, and for what? Is not like you have bright plans for your future, _death eater._ ”

“Don’t call me that.” Kylo says through gritted teeth. Now he’s not liking it and his whole composure changes.

“Why not? Isn’t what you want to do in the future? Follow your grandfather's steps and be a death eater?” Carolina doesn't even let him answer that, as she gets closer to him and keeps going. “I bet you celebrated and threw fireworks when you found out the new headmaster is Snoke.”

“I am not happy about it.”

“Yeah sure, try to fool another Ren. You’re just like them all.”

“I am not trying to fool anyone here, Carolina. The only one here who’s trying to fool someone is you. And you know who? Yourself.”

The girl stops in her tracks and frowns up at the boy in front of her. Him being much taller than her, towering her with his presence. Some found him intimidating and scary, she only found him irritating and annoying. And right now, he is pushing her buttons. She knows it and he can feel it too.

“I beg your pardon.” She’s annoyed by him and his presence. And also, his dumb assumptions. “What are you trying to say, huh?”

“You try to act goody two shoes, like you’re the most correct person and your moral is the only one that matters, when in reality, you’re just like me.” His eyes on hers are intense. The amber shade sends chills down her spine. They are too close. So close she notices how his eyes are slightly darker than Ben’s but have the exact same shape. She also notices how he has way less beauty marks than his brother.

Too close. How did he get this close? Carolina feels like her breath picked up in the back of her throat, and is screaming for space. _For relief._

“We are nothing alike.” Now it's her time to talk through gritted teeth. “Nothing,” a pause, “alike.”

“Keep fooling yourself, sugar.” When he’s mid-way to turn his back to her, his eyes find hers one last time. “You know I’m right.”

It takes Carolina a moment to process and when he’s already a few meters away from her, is when she reacts and responds. “The only thing I know is how much of an asshole you are!” But he doesn’t answer back, and just keeps walking. A grunt mixed with annoyance and frustration escapes her throat.

Her eyes just watch him walk away, standing there, left alone, like he always does. Another conclusion, the same one she takes every day.

But in that, more than ever, she hates Kylo Ren.


	2. The Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper time rolls around, every student settled and ready to start eating, only to be interrupted by Snoke. The wrinkled man stands in the front, asking for everyone's attention.
> 
> Carolina’s tired eyes landed on the man, the sickness in her stomach appearing. He makes her sick.
> 
> “Tomorrow,” he starts and this can’t be good, “what I call The Championship, will begin."

**C H A P T E R 2  
** **The Championship**

The cold sensation draped over her body, clenching tight onto it, no intentions to leave. Fighting for the warmth of the blanket, it never seemed enough as a breeze hovered her skin. Goosebumps, all over the body, and she trembled as quiet whimpers left her parted lips.

Eyebrows frowned over her closed lids, body shifting during her sleep. Night terrors haunting. The feeling of being suffocated and not being able to find relief anytime soon.

The screams muted by the lack of voice, the desperation of breaking hearts, the innocence of a flower disappearing, drowned by pure malice. The dark stain on what was once a clear and virtuous smile.

Red drops falling, _drip drip drip_ onto the floor forming a pond. The _drip drip drip_ sound echoing through the long hallway. So empty and cold. The stare of the lifeless body sending chills down her spine. The sight before her eyes was completely terrorizing, knocking the air out of her lungs. No reaction, no sound, no movement, no words. Her body falling and his empty his empty stare didn’t react.

So out of reach.

Darkness emerging from behind, swallowing her as a whole. Sharp cuts, harsh stabs. The ripping of flesh, pain and blood. Her fingertips shivering with chaotic mess and absolute evil. A whole experience that might as well as being another hallucination. The loss of perception of reality and the concept of time, suppressed into nothing. Nothing but ashes sticking on her sweaty and shivering body. The world upside down. Everything she once knew ruined, reduced into piles of chaos and destruction.

No way back now. And it's all her fault. The guilty heavy weight on her chest. The ghost of his soul haunting her, never letting go.

The height is heavy It’s a heavy weight, only bearable because it’s absence would mean he’d have vanished forever. Lost in translation.

She did it, she had the call. If she had only arrived 5 minutes earlier. Only if she hadn't been so stubborn. The if’s had the power to take her breath away, feeding her uncertainties. Hypothetical scenarios of what would the world be right now if she had done everything different.

Certainly, he wouldn't be dead. Or would he? Surely not. Maybe. Who knows? She doesn't for sure, the doubts and ambivalence are driving her crazy as she drowns in the darkness, pulled by a skinny, wrinkled hand. Cold and unwelcomed.

The pitch-black surroundings swallowed her once again until there was nothing left. Nothing of him, nothing of her, nothing at all.

Just pure nothing. Empty. And cold.

Like her broken heart.

……

Quick steps on the tiled floor echo throughout the giant hallway. Clutched books against her chest, but almost slipping down as her robe falls off her shoulder as always.

Not the best look to start the first class of the semester. Late, messy hair and dark circles under her eyes. Carolina hadn’t had the best night, leading her to this very moment, running down the hallway, with her whole composure falling down along her footsteps.

When she finally reaches her destination, storming in potions classroom, all the eyes fall on her but Professor’s Pryde’s disappointed look was the heaviest. The girl freezes for a moment, her gaze passing by all the eyes set on her, but quickly puts her head down and rushes to her seat.

Heart racing as the professor continues his lecture. “As I was saying before Miss Nills decided to interrupt,” she could feel his eyes burning in her skull, “today we are going to brew _Draught of Living Death_. The instructions can be found on page 234.”

Carolina opened the book on said page and started reading the instructions.

  1. _Cut up the Sopophorous bean_



It doesn’t seem that hard.

Completely wrong assumption. It’s hard. The damn bean refuses to be cut. After a few tries, she decided to move one to the next step.

2. _Pour in 250 fl.oz. of Standard potioning water and add 5 oz. of African Sea Salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now._

That she can do. Or as time passes by, instructions get harder.

After all, this is a very complicated potion that requires way more skills than the ones C has. Her chest starts flooding with regret with every ticking minute. Maybe, _just maybe,_ she shouldn’t have chosen advanced potions class.

Her heart rests a bit when she looks around, and witnesses basically the whole class having trouble brewing the potion. Perhaps the problem wasn’t in her. Or maybe it was hers, seeming she couldn’t get past the first instruction.

Professor Pryde walks in slow and calculated steps around the room, eyes prying on the student’s caldrons.

It’s her turn for Pryde’s disapproval and he eyes her caldron containing only failure. “Are you sure you’re in the right class, Miss Nills?” That’s all he says and turns his back on her, not even giving any space for the poor girl to respond.

Disappointment is visible on his face as he goes, until he stops by Kylo Ren’s table.

“Already finished, Mr. Ren?” The professor’s voice takes Carolina’s attention away from her Advanced Potion-Making book.

“Very well then,” he nods, “let’s see.” Pryde peaks at the caldron, studying it for a moment longer and lets a leaf fall inside. She can’t see what happens to the leaf, but the satisfied grin on Pryde’s face is enough and he pats Ren’s shoulder. “Great job.” He says, and she can’t just ignore the cocky smirk smacked on Kylo’s stupid face. “Maybe Miss Nills should learn a thing or two from you, it seems she’s helpless.” To say the professor's words set the girls' rage on fire is an understatement. Carolina is fuming at Pryde’s cheap comment and in that moment and all she wants it to slap that smirk off Kylo’s face that grows wider. “Clean everything, you are dismissed.” She takes deep breaths trying to calm down her nerves.

When Carolina leaves the classroom in quick steps, fists clenched and books under her arm, all that is in her mind is how she hates everything. From Pryde, to that stupid potion and ending on Kylo fucking Ren. No doubt if she was a cartoon, steam would be leaving her ears. Pointing at the Middle Courtyard, she tries to calm down her nerves.

Not the best start, clearly. It’s only the first day, only 10 AM on the clock but she already feels this day is going to be a colossal disaster.

As she steps outside, the fresh grass under her shoes, C spots immediately her giant of a friend sitting down along with Rey, Poe and Finn.

Nothing in mind, she walks over them and sits beside Ben, plopping down on the grass, as a muttered “hey guys” escapes her lips.

Ben sends the trio a knowing look, raising his eyebrows so slightly. A silent _check this out_ to which Carolina is so oblivious to.

“Potions class?” The tone lingering on his words gives him in. She knows he knows the answer for that, he’s just teasing her.

“Yes.” She answers, a deep frown on her face and a sigh leaving right after. Ben, with a knowing smiling, raises three fingers, each one at a time, counting down the seconds. When the third finger is raised, the girl starts talking again, full rant mode on. “I just hate Pryde so much! I know it's mutual, but he doesn’t need to humiliate me! Annoying prick! Since when is it allowed to bully the students?!”

Everyone chuckles at the girl, making her huff.

“Was it that bad huh?” Rey asks.

“Worst.” C mumbles, resting her head on Ben’s shoulder. “It’s only ten in the morning and I’m already done for today.”

Rey’s eyes linger on her and Ben for a moment longer, a slight glare to it, which C would totally catch, if she wasn’t feeling so dead.

“You do look exhausted indeed.” Poe comments. “Did you wake up extra early for a morning jog or something?”

“C? Running?” Ben cracks into laughter.

“C'mon Poe, you know me better than this.” She says as a lazy smile forms on her lips. “I just had the worst night of sleep of my life.”

A chorus of coos is aimed at her and she just shrugs it off. The conversation rolls off with a few other topics, including nonverbal spells and quidditch, to which Carolina doesn’t hear half of it. Her throbbing head didn’t let her attention span be longer than four seconds. 

The group go parted ways. Rey and Finn go to Transfiguration class, Poe to Quidditch practice and Ben and C go to Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

As the day crawls out slowly, C drags herself around, always following Ben. The minutes take longer to pass by today and all the girl wishes is for bedtime to arrive. A constant pain under her left collarbone started to bother her at some point. Not to mention her killer headache, heavy eyes and disturbing thoughts running on her mind all the time.

Like a dark nightmare haunting her as she tries to go on with her day. The terrifying images flashing through her mind like an old memory, a memory that's still fresh, that hasn't hounded.

Of course, Ben notices the girl’s behaviour and how she'd zone out, completely disassociating with what's around her. But for much he tries to get her to talk, she would dismiss his questions and concerns. No-one knows Carolina better than Ben, not even herself, and he knows well too well there’s something off. Although, he also knows she won’t tell him anything. At least not now, he hasn’t given up yet. He’ll get her to talk, eventually.

Supper time rolls around, every student settled and ready to start eating, only to be interrupted by _Snoke._ The wrinkled man stands in the front, asking for everyone's attention.

Carolina’s tired eyes landed on the man, the sickness in her stomach appearing. He makes her sick.

“Tomorrow,” he starts and this can’t be good, “what I call The Championship, will begin. Sixth and Seventh Year students will be tested every day, in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. You’ll be evaluated in these matters, and given a score that you’ll collect during the whole school year. It’s mandatory.” He does a brief pause, his eyes studying everyone, as the teenagers remain silent, confused about what all this is about. “By the end of the year, the student with the highest score wins, along with the prize of 500 house points. Winning the championship allows for your house to win the House Cup.” The mention of the 500 house points made some whispering erupt through the room quietly. “Make your fellow colleagues proud, fight for this. Show you’re the best student of Hogwarts.” When Carolina thinks Snoke is done uttering bullshit about a dumb ass ‘championship’, a wicked smirk grows wide on his thin lips. “Make me proud.”

The supper proceeds as normal, teenagers chatting and eating happily. With that comes along the murmurs about this so-called Championship that Snoke just made up.

What was it for anyways?

“So basically, we’ll have more work and less free time.” Rose comments before biting on her chicken. “Boring.”

“It won't affect your grades so who cares about not getting a high score on this?” Ben shrugs. “You’re not really forced to study more. Just focus on the NEWT.”

The girl started thinking about it as her two friends quickly dismiss the matter. She suspects Snoke is up to something with the Championship. This isn’t in vain. He will definitely get something out of it. But what can he possibly get? What will he get by testing teenage students in different subjects? It seems a lot of effort to just turn them all into obnoxious jerks who will do anything for the highest score and turn the whole school against each other?

No. That would only create chaos. For much wicked and vile Snoke is, that doesn’t seem like his plan. It wouldn’t make sense.

What if…

“Carolina.” Ben’s voice breaks her train of thought, getting her attention. “Tell me you’re not thinking about this ridiculous championship.”

If she wants to know what Snoke wants from this and how this will benefit him somehow, she needs to actively participate in it. Not simply discard it like it doesn’t exist as her two friends are planning on doing.

“I am,” she answers with a nod, grabbing her glass and taking a sip. “And I’m going to win this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for reading <3 i hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this consider leaving a kudos, that would help me a lot <3


End file.
